Another enchanted story
by SofiaCosta
Summary: After two weeks without giving any signal of life, Jared Cameron appears and he says he loves me? And I'm a stalker? Okay brain, I don't like you anymore!
1. God hates me!

**Hey guys, I'm Sofia and I'm new at this, pleeeeeeeease be nice! By the way, I'm Portuguese so sorry for the misspellings (:**

**Kpov**

bip, bip, bip

why does the World hate me?  
>One more day on the hell… I mean at the school.<p>

I get up and got into the bathroom. While I brushed my teeth's I look at the mirror, and there I was. I wasn't ugly but not pretty at all. Dark hair, brown eyes, my cheekbones and lips were too big for my face, the only thing I liked were my eyelashes. I run down the stair to prepare my breakfast, while I was doing my toast I burn my finger: "Shit". "Kimberly Marie, langue"- My mother said. "Sorry" – I whisper. My mother was a single mother since my dad left us to some Italian women. I hate my life.

It was 8 o'clock when I arrived school. My first lesson was Portuguese, my favorite lesson, not that I was really good at it, only because I was next to Jared Cameron. My crush since I was 10, yeah I know but what can I do? 2 weeks since he disappears, yes I was counting. No I'm not a stalker. I guess…

Ring, Ring, Ring

Okay, time to go.

"Olá meninos" – said  
>I look by my side and no Jared. Oh God why do you hate me?<br>And then started "Anne?"- "Here"  
>"Bruce?" – Here"<br>"Jared?" – "Here"

What? Then I look at the door and OH MY FUCKING GOD!  
>OMG he's more handsome then before! Yeah, I know I'd never thought that that was even possible!<br>He's taller, and OMG his muscles! He's hair was really small. After talking to . He sits by my side. I swear for God I was really trying NOT to look but my damn brain has others ideas. While I was enchanted by him, he must had felt that someone was looking at him, so he look at me and then, WOW, his eyes were full of love, adoration, fear, fury,..  
>I was felling my blood coming to my cheeks so I look at my hands hoping that he does the same. But that never happened… 5 minutes to the end of Portuguese lesson, thank God. I felt some really warm and on my shoulder. I realized it was Jared, so blushing I look at him. And then I was lost in his eyes, again.<br>And then he spoke: "hey" OMG he just did speak to me, ME! Yeeeeeeeeeeeah. And then I said "Hi"- good Kim smart answer, I swear sometimes I don't know how I can be an A student.

"I love you" – WHAT?

**I know I suck, but please just give me a chance! Next I will do a Jpov.** **Review, pleeease (:**


	2. I'm such an asshole!

**Hey guys, I'm back!  
><strong>lightningbolt96 ** Thank you very much for the review!**

**Jpov**

"C'mon guys, you're going to be late for school" – Sam said.  
>"Sam we're protectors now, we should be more respected!"- Said the person with no brains, Paul.<br>"Of course you should be more respected, double patrol tonight for EVERYONE", "Great job, Paul."-  
>I barked<p>

8:05, great we're late now. I'm going to have Portuguese, it's not that bad. The teacher is fine, but the verbs really suck. Some jerks we're still outside, jerks that I use to go hang out. They were talking about my disappearance. And of course the girls were talking about my look. I just can't believe I use to like girls like them, so fake. 8Kg of makeup, small skirts, high hells, urgh! I was so fucking stupid.

When I get into the class, I fell strange It's seems like my life was going to change, great Jared now you're brain is getting like Paul's.

was marking the presences: "Anne?"- "Here"  
>"Bruce?" – Here"<br>"Jared?" – "Here" – I said.

Then it was like in movies, everyone turn their heads to me, God I wasn't expecting that I felt so strange.  
>After of justified my faults. I'd walk to my seat. I was passing the summary when I felt someone looking at me. I turn my gaze to her and then, WOW. It was all I could say on that moment. I was ecstasy she was so beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her eyelashes, and her….OMG I just did imprinted.<p>

I imprinted on the most beautiful girl on this damn World! I had look at her the entire class, 5 minutes to the final of the class. I need to talk to her, to hear her voice. Say something smart.

"Hey" – Yeah, just like I said something smart, you really need to stop hanging out with Paul.  
>"Hi" – She said with her angelical voice, I felt the need to hear her voice again so I said the 1st thing I thought.<p>

"I love you" – What? I'm the King of idiots, Nice go Jared Cameron. I looked at her, and she was shocked, of course she was you just said that you love her, you're fucking asshole!

_  
><strong>Guys pleeeeeeeease make me happy and review! Tell if I should change anything! Tell me what you think (:<strong>

**Sofia ******


	3. BLAME MY BRAIN

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews!**

Kpov

What? He said he loves me? Is that even possible? Of course not…  
>"What? - I said<br>"I…I…BLAME MY BRAIN!" - He said  
>"Huh?" – Blame his brain?<br>"Never mind, want to have lunch with me? –he asks  
>WITH YOUR FRIENDS THERE? NO THANKS! – "Sure, why not?"<br>He smile and nodded.

**Jpov**

"What?" – She said.  
>Say something smart, stupid! "I…I…BLAME MY BRAIN!" - FOR GOD SAKE, JARED!<br>"Huh?" - THINK; THINK; THINK.  
>"Never mind, want to have lunch with me?" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! You said something smart! GO JARED!<br>"Sure, why not?" – Yes!

I was waiting on Kim locker when I soon my angel smiling at me. For some reason I took her hand and start walking to the canteen, it felt so right. Kim took a sandwich and orange juice, and I well…

**Kpov**

OMG he is going to eat 5 hamburgers, 4 hotdogs, 3 yogurts, 2 muffins and 1 ice cream! Wow.  
>He starts walking to the table I was pretty embarrassed everyone was looking at us.<br>He starts asking me question like «what's your favorite color»; «what's your favorite food». It was pretty funny; he's very nice and kind. But well my happiness didn't last long…

**Jpov**

I really was having fun with Kim, when I saw my ex-girlfriend, Amanda. This is not going to be funny.  
>JARED SAY SOMETHING - "Hey, Amanda"; "You" – she said pointing at my Kim. "How can you think you're good enough for Jared, bitch? – SHE JUST CALL BITCH TO MY KIM, I'M GOING TO KILL HER! "What did you just said?" – I was shaking really bad. I was going to grab her arm when I felt my angel hand on my arm, the shake stop instantly. So I tried to calm down and said "Look Amanda, I don't like you anymore. You have no right to talk to Kim like that. Go away"; "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" And then she left.<p>

_**  
>So guys I really hope you liked! Sorry for taking so long, the problem is not imagination, it's translating everything to English (:<br>Review Pleeeeeeeease! Sofia****  
><strong>


	4. Drama Queen

**Hey Guys (: 2 chapters in a day! I really want to make my fanfiction buddies happy! So here it is!**

Jpov

"

Kim I'm so, so, so sorry" – I really was worried about her.  
>"Jared, its fine" – she said with a smile, thank God she's Okay.<br>"So it's almost time to go to class, do you want me to ride you home?" – I ask hopeless.  
>"Yup" – She's so sweet!<p>

**Kpov**

He just asked me if I want a ride home and you say "yup"?  
>What are you Kim? A 13 year old girl? GOD!<br>Next lesson is Math, God, how I hate Math!

…

1 minute and 59 seconds to the end of class, 1minute and 49s, 1 minute and 39s, 1 minute and 29s, 1 minute and 19s, 1 minute and 9s; 59s,49s,39s,29s,19s,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

RING; RING;RING

I pack my things and start walking to Jared's car. There he was the love of my life. So handsome, so EVERYTHING! He starts walking, and hugs me?

**Jpov**

My Kim smells so god, it was so god having her in my arms… WAIT I'M HUGGING HER!  
>"Hum, Kim sorry I didn't mean, I… sorry…hum"- I was getting frustrated!<br>"Hey Jared, calm down, it's fine" – If she didn't forget me I was going to die! Jared STOP, now you're getting a Drama Queen because of Sam! Paul and Sam aren't good influences for you! For once in your life you should listen to what your mother says!

I open the door for my Kim, and start driving, none of us did speak but was Okay.

…

Her house was painted in yellow, it was not too big and not too small just the perfect shape.  
>She invited me to come in.<p>

_  
><strong>I hope you like it! Review please!<br>Sofia (:**


	5. Me being stupid

****

**Jpov**

Her house is so open, so nice, so Kim! I love it! I was falling even more in love for her. Is that even possible? Well, yes it is.  
>I feel the need to be with her always. I was so lost in my thoughts when she spoke…<p>

**Kpov**

"Jared?"-I really need to ask him this.  
>"Yeah?" – God, his voice is so, so, so amazing.<br>"Why are you talking to me now? I mean, you never ever spoke to me before, you never looked to me more than 2 seconds. Why?"  
>"Kim, I was a jerk I'm so sorry. I promise that for now on I will never do that ever again. Please forgive me" – he said.<br>"It's okay" – I said to him.  
>Then I heard a wolf and Jared tensed.<p>

**Jpov**

"Hum, sorry Kim, I, hum, I have to go, okay?" Mother of God, Sam is going to kill me I forgot about the double patrol, stupid Paul…  
>"yeah, sure is fine. So… see you tomorrow?" – my angel said<br>"Of course"- I said. And after a kissed her forehead I run out of her house to the woods.

**Sampov  
><strong>  
>"Hum, Jared? You imprinted?"- I asked.<br>"Yeah, her name is Kim, she is so sweet, my God Sam I love her SO much. – He said.  
>"Well, congratulations. Emily is going to love the news." – She is really going to love the news.<br>"Yeah, the news…"

**Jpov**

I was thinking of my angel when…  
>"Hey, man I heard about the news. So you and Kim, hun?" – Mr. Paul jerk said.<br>"If you say something to her I swear you going to regret it" – I said  
>"yeah, yeah, I know, I know" – He said.<p>

**Guys, I'm so sorry I can't even tell you how sorry I am. My computer was crazy and I had to work a lot to buy a new one. So I hope you forgive me. And if the reviews are good I promise that I will post another chapter. So review please (:  
>Sofia<br>**


	6. I'm going on a date!

**Kpov**

Bip, Bip, Bip

I really am going to throw that thing over my window.  
>I get up, took a bath, brushed my teeth, had breakfast and after a I walked out of my house and thinking that it was going to be a long walk I saw Jared's car, and then I saw him smiling to me. Gosh, I love that boy I swear if he smiles like that to me again I'm going to melt.<p>

"Hey, Jared what are you doing here?" – I asked him  
>"I thought that maybe I could give you a ride, can I" – he said<br>"Yeah, sure" – And I got in the car.  
>"So, Kim I want to ask you one thing" – he said<br>"Sure what is it?" – I was curious now.  
>"Do you want to go on a date with me?" – he asked me without looking at me.<br>WAIT, he asked me, ME on a date?! "Yes, sure" – YEEEEEEAAAAAH CHRISTIMAS!

**Jpov**

She said yes! THANK YOU GOD, THANK YOU! I'm so happy, she wants to go on a date with me!  
>Finally we arrived school, and well after we got out of the car people were looking, like they were really looking. I saw Kim blush, she was embarrassed. And somehow without thinking I grave her hand and we walked throw the school hall.<br>**  
>Kpov<br>**  
>Ok, Kim, breath he is just holding your hand. Friends hold friends all the time! No they don't! Don't be stupid Kim!<br>We were walking throw the school hall, when I saw Paul and he was with a stupid smile in his face. And then he spoke: "Well you're going fast, so you're dating?"- he asked. Of course not, wait he asked if we were dating?! Me and Jared, dating?! What?! Just in my perverse dreams, where we are in a room, with a bed, naked, and, STOP, just don't tell more details, like that is ever going to happened.

"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" – Jared was really angry.  
>"Hum, no Paul, we're NOT dating" – I said blushing a little more that I really wanted.<p>

RING, RING, RING

THANK GOD! Saved by the belling!

"Well, time to go! Bye guys!" – I said

"Bye Kim" – They both said

**Promise is always a promise! So here it is. I really hope you enjoyed! Review and probably I'll post another chapter tomorrow! Kisses, Sofia.  
><strong> 


	7. She run into the woods!

**Hey guys (:  
>I'm SO glad to see so many people following me, thank you so much for giving me a chance I promise you I will not let you down.<strong>

**Kpov**

Just more five minutes and math is over! Jared asked me on a date and Paul asked if we were dating. This is turning really strange.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Okay, so lunch time, with Jared. I was walking down the school hall when I saw my perfect men smiling to me again and then, I got slapped?

**Jpov**

My angel was smiling at me and that bitch slapped her! I hate Amanda, how could I date her?! Just tell me how!

"Amanda, take you hands off of her NOW!" – Men, I am really angry, I want to kill her!  
>"Jared, baby, don't be like that, I love you" – She said and then she hugged me.<br>"Let me go Amanda, I don't like you, and if you ever do that again to Kim, you are so going to regret it!" – and then she walked out with her friends really angry. I wanted my Kim so bad but then I look around everywhere and my Kim was nowhere.

"Where is Kim?!" – I was panicking!  
>"She run out of here crying" – A random guy said<br>"Where?" – OMG, my Kim is crying.  
>"To the woods" – What?! No way, not to the woods!<p>

I run to the woods trying to find Kim, I am so worried I can't if imagine what I am going to do if she hurts herself. I was running for a hour now, and then I saw my perfect angel, with blood on her knees, and crying her eyes out!

"Kim! I'm so sorry, are you okay? What happened? Talk to me Kim, please talk to me" – I was so damn worried.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine I just fell and hurt my knees" - my angel said.<p>

I got near her and took her in my arms, and for some damn reason I made an horrible mistake! How can I forgive myself?! Okay, stop Jared, now you're just being a girl like Sam. So, I took her in my arms and then I kissed her. Go Jared, better is impossible your asshole!****

**So guys, I hope you like it. I'm really thinking of putting this all in Portuguese. Is really hard to me to put everything in English but I'm trying! Please guys correct my misspellings I really need to know what I'm writing wrong. I'm going to try to write more tomorrow. Bye, Kisses Sofia (:**


	8. My brain is on vacation

**Kpov**

Okay, Kim breath you can't die now! Jared Cameron is kissing me, M-E! Wait, he's kissing me, he is using me!

"Get off of me!" – I said  
>"Kim, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I" – I don't want to hear anymore and I start to run more into the woods I was so hurt.<p>

**Jpov**

"Kim! Don't! Come here, Kim please!" – How could you do that to her?! You're so stupid!  
>The only thing I heard was silence. I had to find her, so I turn into wolf and start running.<p>

**Kpov**

I was running until I saw a brown wolf. It's going to eat me, so I did what every girl does when something scares her…

**Jpov**

She is screaming, well done Jared Cameron! Let's check my list:  
>1- she hates me(check)<br>2- she is afraid of me(check)  
>3- my brain must be in vacation(double check)<p>

She doesn't stop screaming so I have to what I have to do…

**Kpov**

I was screaming like crazy when the wolf start shaking and then the wolf transform into Jared? WHAT?!

**  
>So guys, I can't even tell if this is a good chapter. I have a headache and I'm really trying to update new chapters every day. So I really hope you like it and review please!<strong>

**Kisses, Sofia**


	9. She trusts me

**Kpov**

"Jared? What did just happened? Tell me this isn't real" – what the hell was going on?!  
>"It's true Kim, I'm a werewolf you don't have to be scared of me I won't hurt you" – okay, calm down Kim, calm down.<br>I walked to him and I just fell in his arms crying.

**Jpov**

I'm so relief, she stills trust me.  
>"Kim, I swear that if you give the chance to tell you everything you will not regret"<br>"Okay, Jared I trust you"

**Ok guys, I know this is REALLY small, but I wanted to make a chapter just like this you know so you can feel relief that she won't make a scandal, and I'm sorry that I didn't upload a new chapter yesterday but I was with my family and I didn't see them like in ages so I'm really happy about that. Next chapter will be Jared telling Kim about everything. So I hope you like it and see you guys (:**

**I LOVE YOU all, Kisses Sofia 3**


	10. I love you

**Jpov**

"Kim, listen do you know the tribe stories?" – I'm going to tell her everything.  
>"Yes" – my angel said while she was resting in my chest.<br>"They're all true, I'm a werewolf"  
>"Everything is true? Everything?" – she said.<br>"Yes"- I said  
>"So, you're going to imprint in someone else a left me alone?" – I could tell she was going to cry.<br>"NO! You're my imprint! You're everything! I love you Kim!"- she has to believe me!  
>"I love you too"- she hates you! What? OMG, she loves me! SHE LOVES ME!<br>"I love so much Kim, I promise I will always be there for you, always.

[One thing you don't know about me I love Always by Bon Jovi, you really should listen to that song!].

And then we kissed, it was so amazing.

**Kpov**

I was kissing Jared Cameron! I love this boy. I asked Jared to go with me to my house.  
>"So here we are again, do you want to go to my bedroom? My parents are out of the country" – I said while I was blushing a little bit.<br>"Yeah, sure. Kim, you're adorable when you blush" - and with that he start kissing me again while we were going to my bedroom.  
>He lay me in my bed and then he laid himself on top of me and well things gone to hot in here. I was so lost in this new sensations and he said: " can I ask you one thing?" – "Yeah" – I said.<br>"Are you virgin?" – I start blushing again.  
>"Yes" – and I turn my face to the wall<br>"I am a virgin too, do you want to do this? Do you think it's to fast?" – he asked  
>"Yes, I want to. I'm going to pass the rest of my life with you, why not?" – and with that he started undress me…<p>

**Hey guys (:  
>So I'm deciding If I'm going to do things hot or not. Maybe you could give me your opinion?<br>I'm really happy that you're enjoying my story and I hope you like this chapter!  
>I really L-O-V-E you guys!<strong>

**Bye, bye (:**

**Sofia**


	11. Our first night

**READ down the page please, I have something importante to tell you !  
><strong>**Kpov**

O Jared começou a despir-me. Comecei a ficar muito envergonhada porque nunca estive nua à frente de um homem. Estava tão concentrada nos meus pensamentos que quando dei por mim estava só de roupe interior.  
>"És tão perfeita, de certeza que queres isto? Posso tirar o resto?" – Ele disse<br>"Sim, eu amo-te, nunca tive tantas certezas como agora, tira" – eu disse com voz forte, eu tenho a certeza que é isto que quero.

Ele tirou-me o soutien e ficou um tempo a olhar e começou a chupar-me um lentamente, sabia tão bem. Ele estava a dar comigo em doida que comecei a fazer ruídos desconhecidos.  
><strong><br>Jpov**

Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro dela, estava tão excitado que nem sei explicar. Depois de passar um bom tempo nos seios dela tirei-lhe as cuecas e bem,.. Fiz o que um homem têm que fazer comecei a lamber aquilo tudo como se não houvesse dia de amanhã. Estava tão excitado que tenho a certeza que a minha menina conseguia sentir a minha ereção. Quando já não aguentava mais e ela gritava por mim, tirei os boxers e olhei para ela e voltei a repetir:" tens a certeza que é isto que queres?" – se ela quiser parar, vai ser difícil, mas paro.  
>"Queres dar comigo em doida?! Contínua, JÁ!" – Isto foi o incentivo que estava mesmo a precisar. Comecei por pôr a cabeça lentamente para não a magoar, e ela de alguma maneira lá se ajeitou. Quando pus tudo, comecei um movimento de vai e vêm lento, sabia tão bem e ela também estava a gostar pelos sons que fazia. Comecei a aumentar o ritmo e dentro de poucos instantes ela veio-se, soube tão bem saber que consegui fazer a mulher da minha vida ter um orgasmo.<p>

**Kpov**

Acabei de ter um orgasmo, meu Deus, que bom nunca senti isto na vida. Quando estava a recuperar o meu amor veio-se também. Sabe tão bem saber que consigo satisfazer o homem da minha vida. Quando recuperou, saiu de cima de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado e abraçou-se a mim.

"Eu amo-te" – Ele disse-me.  
>"Eu também" – Eu disse.<p>

E adormecemos os dois.

**Guys, don't kill me. I know this is in Portuguese. My dad is not really well, and he is going to the hospital, and I didn't want to let you with nothing 'till he is good so I made this just in the hope that you are going to be sweet to me and go to a translator. I don't know when he is going to be out of the hospital and it has been 2 days since I haven't upload anything and I don't want you to think that I don't care about this story. But maybe tomorrow or so I'm going to make a "English version" if you want to know what happened soon just go into "google translator" and one more time I'm so sorry, but I'm crazy worried about my dad, so I hope you still love me even If I made this in Portuguese and that you're going to forgive me. Translate everything to English takes time. So see you next time guys, I really love you all. Bye (:**

**Sofia**


End file.
